halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeus Heavy Assault Tank
Ajax, how would it tip with a counterweight? Also, whatever happened to being helpful? If you, Useful Dave, or whoever don't like an article, you guys will just make sure it crashes and burns. For God's sake, learn what advice is. If you are going to point out all of the bad things, what the hell is the point of saying it? Honestly, just because you know what you're doing, that doesn't allow you to put down those who aren't sure about things, especially Jimmy here. BTW, I do like the article. Good point. Jimmy, go with two 150mm alternating cannons. That way, a single blast won't tip the Zeus. I love dual barrel. :) P.S. sorry ajax for getting a little cranky. I need to be getting more sleep. I get 6-8 hours of sleep, then I got 7 hours of H.S. followed by one and a half hours of football weightlifting, so I need to work out a better routine for me that de-stresses me. Or, a little pot could do the trick. :] :"Ajax, how would it tip with a counterweight? Also, whatever happened to being helpful? If you, Useful Dave, or whoever don't like an article, you guys will just make sure it crashes and burns. For God's sake, learn what advice is. If you are going to point out all of the bad things, what the hell is the point of saying it? Honestly, just because you know what you're doing, that doesn't allow you to put down those who aren't sure about things, especially Jimmy here. BTW, I do like the article." J!MMY here claims that he's in the Royal Marines Commandos. I think that should be experience enough, don't you think? >:P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) little im awaiting entry into basic, and to be honest i have limited knowledge of armoured vehicles only what i have learned from the internet and so on as this is not my chosen specialisation. so his geuss is as good as mine, i will be changing it shortly but phys comes first. thanks J!MMY''8806 18:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :So, you're technically not a Royal Marine yet, you're waiting for the basic training cycle. ;P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, you see this is my second time applying a apllied first beggining of last year and after passing the final PRMC i had a change of heart that or it may of had something to do with the lass a started seeing at the time but after being layed from my last job in a steel shop, i decided to join and go through with it again, and passed my PRMC around 3 week ago i enter basic whenever i say im ready but am currentlly helping my family decorate the house to be sold, after that im gone. and as i said im joining for basic commando for the first two years before i take a specialisation and that wont be anything to do with engineering or vehicle so i havent got the best knowledge on vehicles. Thanks J!MMY''8806 16:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: ] :: true true that would emply that i have joined the marines but what i meant by that was from my training, i also laff that when it comes to trying to humiliate me you are here strait away but when i ask for you advce on articles and ask you to review them to check they are ok by you, you are nowhere to be seen, (very admin like). okay to further stop your questions here are the facts: *joined RM's last year got into the basic and stopped it *applied to join again and am currently in my own regime of training where i havnt been living at home, so i saw that as time off as now i have moved back until my parents sell the house and move where then i will re-starty my RM Training from scratch J!MMY''8806 18:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC)